1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of bonding objects together in construction, engineering, building industry, medical technology, materials science etc. Especially, the method relates to bonding together polymer-based objects including polymers that are not compatible and do not alloy.
2. Description of Related Art
It is often difficult to bond objects of polymer materials if not all of the three conditions “the polymers of the objects are thermoplastic”, “the polymers melt at similar temperatures” and “the polymers are miscible” are met. In many cases, auxiliary elements such as screws, clamps, mounting etc. are needed, which bond the objects together.